Cancer patients who have or will likely develop psychosocial problems which may interfere with rehabilitation will be identified through psychological testing and standardized interviews. Specific interventive measures will be defined and initiated. Reliability and validity of identification criteria, and the efficacy of interventive procedures will be evaluated by means of a controlled study. Hopefully, this project will enable the cancer patient and his family to successfully cope with the problems posed by a diagnosis of and treatment for cancer.